And Time Goes By
by ayumi-nightbeauty
Summary: *fe7 drabble/oneshot collection* iv: post-ch31 - light, before the one year skip / "Hell, even the conversation he managed to hear left him wanting to laugh at the simplicity of it—like the time Lady Lyndis asked Lord Eliwood to teach her to behave like a noble woman."
1. I

**Hello, everyone!! You might be asking, why isn't this the next chapter of Rainy Nights? Well, i'll tell you. Because i HAD to get this out of my head, or i wouldn't be able to finish the next chapter of Rainy Nights, as simple as that. Now, you got to understand that i don't only write fics, i have responsibilities (work, etc), so please don't get mad at me!! I'll update RN as soon as possible, i promise!! XD The next chapter is almost done.**

**Anyway, this is a collection of drabbles or oneshots, and since i've seen so many of these, i couldn't resist. It's going to be mainly about romance, but there'll be other genres (drama, humor, etc); also it's gonna be only about FE7. Maybe some parts will be AU and there's gonna be some lemon too, not yet though. XD. So, rating M.**

**So, that was all i wanted to say. Enjoy! And reviews, please!**

* * *

**Summary I: It's been a years since Eliwood and co. saved Elibe. And Lyndis is getting tired of the life she has now, her days are always the same routine. She only ask for a little break or, better yet, a change. Will she gets what she wants? (Eliwood x Lyndis at the end)**

* * *

_**"And Time Goes By…"**_

_**By 'Ayumi'.**_

_**ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**_

_**I: **__**Changes.**_

* * *

Lyndis sighted, trying hard to listen to the advisor of her grandfather, Gerard, soon-to-be her advisor. And trying, because she really wasn't listening to a word of what he was saying; she kept staring out of the window, to the world that had been denied to her for the last three months.

Unfair? Yes, very unfair.

And why was that? Well, it was very simple, but better start from the beginning.

This was when Laus attacked Caelin almost a year and a half ago.

That day, after they defeated Laus army, Leila, Ostian spy, said she should let the world think that her grandfather had died, but she didn't do it. Instead, she asked the advisor to say that Marquess Caelin was very sick, which it wasn't a real lie, since Lord Hausen _was_ a little sick.

Of course, she couldn't have foreseen the consequences of her decision, because the moment she arrived to Caelin, after their victory on Valor, a year ago, Gerard walked up to her and started to ramble on about things she didn't understand. What she did understand, however, was the main reason of why she had been stuck inside the castle for the last ninety days.

She needed to learn how to be a proper noble lady _and_ how to be a proper ruler.

Lyndis spent every afternoon during the first four months in her lessons to be a proper lady, with people telling her what to say, how to act, how to dress. It was a very unpleasant experience, but she succeeded. However, that was the easy part of the lessons she had to take. The next five months, she spent the afternoons learning how to be a ruler and, to her, those were the most stressful months of her life. But at least she could release that tension sparring with Kent or Sain, or practicing by herself.

But now… She had been helping her grandfather with the different problems of Caelin, assisting to meeting with other Caelin nobles and sometimes nobles from other states of Lycia, making choices, etc; in other words, she had been sharing the ruler's duties with her grandfather, so she could get used to it… And that didn't give Gerard the right to prevent her from practice with her sword!! He wouldn't even allow her to go for a long walk, saying it was her duty as the future ruler to stay in the castle and attend to the affairs of her territory.

No offence to Kent, but she was starting to really hate the word _duty_.

Oh, but he didn't know, Gerard didn't know!!

She couldn't stand another day in the castle without fresh air, without going outside and relax, without having a day out; she just couldn't!

Her days were so boring lately (with the exception of those days when Eliwood or Hector and Florina -or just Florina- came to visit her), always following a routine. And she hated routines. She needed so desperately a change, any change.

Lyndis sighted again, she rested her forearm in one of the arms of the throne and crossed her legs; her gaze never leaving the window.

When was the last time her friends came to visit her? Months? Weeks ago?

"Lady Lyndis!"

"Uh?"- was all that Lyndis said, turning her head to look at her advisor, only to find him looking not so happy. She smiled ashamed. "I'm sorry… What were you saying?"

Gerard sighted, he was starting to lose his patient. "Milady, were you listening to what I've been saying for last two hours?"- he asked, hoping, really hoping for her answer to be positive, but knowing the obvious.

"Yes, I was…"- Lyndis said. "… At first."- she added after seeing the look the old man was giving to her.

"But, milady, this is important!"- he exclaimed, showing her some papers. Boring stuffs, she supposed. "Caelin needs your attention!"

And gone was the last bit of her patience.

"I've been giving my attention to this country ever since I came back from Valor!"- she said, standing up from the throne. "Look, Gerard, I'm really sorry, but I don't think I'm ready for this. I'm only twenty years old; I'm not ready to be the ruler of Caelin."- she walked towards one of the big windows of the throne room. "Not yet."

"Lord Eliwood and Lord Hector are both your age, and they are now ruling their own territory. If they can, why you can't?"

Lyndis didn't even turn around. "They were raised to be what they are now, to accept the responsibilities of a ruler. I was not. I was raised to be free, to be a normal Sacaean woman."- she said.

"But…"- Gerard paused for a moment and it was only then he noted what the princess of Caelin was wearing. "Milady, why are you wearing that dress?"- he asked.

"Gerard, I can understand _why_ you won't let me practice with my sword or bow anymore, but you cannot prevent me from wearing _my_ dresses."- she stated, turning around to look at him.

Gerard knew he wouldn't win that discussion, so he let it pass. "Very well, milady, as you wish. Now, can you pay attention to what I am going to say?"

"Yes, yes. What is it?"- Lyndis asked, feeling annoyed.

Gerard's expression became very serious. "It's Lord Erik."

"Erik…? I think I know that name… Who is he?"

"Lord Darin's son."

The young woman frowned. "Oh, _that_ Erik. What about him?"- she said with a slight sarcasm in her voice.

"Well, as you know, there's a rule among nobles…"- Gerard began.

"Another one?"- Lyndis murmured, but she wasn't heard.

"… that stipulates that every heir to the throne must be married before a certain age. And you are about to reach that age."

Lyndis frowned, again. Twenty-one; that was the limit age. How could she forget that? Oh yes, she didn't care.

"Yes, I know that."- she said.

"Of course, and since every noble man in Lycia knows that your birthday is going to be soon, they are, certainly, going to come and ask your hand in marriage."- he paused for a moment. "And that's what Lord Erik is going to do next week."

Lyndis paled, Gerard couldn't tell if it was because she was getting angry or because she was purely disgusted.

"You don't think he will propose to me after what he and his father did to us, right?"

Gerard couldn't answer, because a third person interrupted.

"Apparently, he will."- the calm voice of Marquess Caelin said.

Gerard bowed to him. "Good afternoon, Lord Hausen."

"I can refuse, right, grandfather?"

Lord Hausen smiled to her. "Yes, you can, my child. You are allowed to choose the man who will become your future husband, but you also must be, at least, engaged by your birthday."

"What if I'm not engaged by then?"- Lyndis questioned, not really wanting to know the answer.

"The court, whose members are the noble men of the finest families in Caelin, will choose the man that they think will be the best option. And, to them, that man could be Lord Erik."- Gerard answered.

Lyndis felt sick all of a sudden. Just _great_. Now she only had about five months to find a husband or she could end up marrying Erik. She walked up to the throne and sat down. "And if I refuse to marry the man they choose?"

"If you refuse, which mean you couldn't fulfill the rule, you will be no longer the rightful heir to the throne; and the moment I die, the eldest member of the court will ascend to the throne."- Lord Hausen said.

Lyndis groaned. "This is so unfair!!"- she screamed.

In that instant, someone opened the door. Three heads turned around to look at a very nervous Sain.

"I'm sorry to interrupt like this, but…"- he stammered.

Lyndis smiled a little. "It's all right, Sain, you didn't interrupt anything. What is it?"

Sain stood up straight. "Lord Eliwood is here. He's waiting for Lady Lyndis in the inner garden, though he said he…"

Sain couldn't even finish his sentence, when Lyndis rushed out of the room, running towards the garden. A soft breeze was all she left behind.

"… was only passing by, since he is on his way to Ostia."- the young blonde man finished.

And, without wasting another second, the three men followed Lyndis as fast as they could.

* * *

Kent was talking with Eliwood, while they waited for Lyndis. The young Pheraean lord had said he had something very important to discuss with Lady Lyndis and Kent, being the respectful knight he'd always been, didn't ask any other question related to that subject. The Crimson knight of Caelin, was about to speak again, when something, rather someone, almost knocked him out of his feet; the only thing he saw at that moment was a blur of green. He, then, saw Sain, Lord Hausen, the advisor and every single servant in the castle, looking at something behind him. The moment he turned around, he just couldn't believe his eyes.

There, in front of _everyone_, was the rightful and only heir to the throne of Caelin, giving a _very_ warm welcome to one of her friends, one of her _male_ friends.

To say that everybody were surprised to no end, was an understandable fact; after all, they didn't see their lady embrace the new marquess of Pherae in such a loving way every day. However, what happened next was something that no one could've ever expected.

Even though Eliwood was as surprised as everyone, he didn't hesitate to embrace Lyndis back. And, in one smooth movement, he kissed her… passionately.

Now, to say that everyone was astonished was nothing compared to how the young lady felt at the moment.

Lyndis was in a state of pure and absolute bliss after the kiss ended. In other words: She was in Heaven.

Everyone clapped excitedly, except for Kent, though he was very happy for Lyndis. Even Gerard, who was supposed to always remain calm before everything, was clapping happily. Oh, joy, now he didn't need to worry about the marriage anymore.

Lord Hausen looked at the young couple, smiling amused. They were completely oblivious of the world now; it was just the two of them and that was fine with him.

Didn't his granddaughter want a change?

Well, she definitely got her change.

_**Finito.**_

* * *

**That was the first one, i hope you like it! Don't forget your reviews!!**

_**Edit: 28.03.2008**_


	2. II

**Umm hi!! hehe, i know i haven't been around here much, but my mom just gave me my computer back today and i can only use it for an hour, TT.TT... And since i had this drabble ready a few weeks ago, i'm updating this collection... About Rainy Nights, i have the next chapter almost done, but i'm having troubles with the end so... i don't know when i'll be updating it... So, yeah... enjoy the drabble...**

* * *

**Summary II: Rath would have never thought he would live to feel so much pain... Never... (Rath-centric; one-sided RathxLyndis, ****EliwoodxLyndis****, and ****one-sided NinianxEliwood)**

* * *

_**II: Pain.**_

* * *

There are different kinds of pain.

But there's only one that is unbearable; the kind that doesn't come with a physical wound.

The kind of pain that makes your heart aches.

The emotional pain.

And that was what Rath felt at that moment.

_F__ather Sky… it hurts…_

He suddenly wished he hadn't come out of the inn; he wished he hadn't agreed to travel with _them_.

He wished he hadn't fallen in love with _her_.

A soft moan brought him back to reality and his world fell apart.

_(So much pain.)_

The scene in front of him broke his heart more and more with every second.

_(He should've known…)_

There, in front of his eyes, was… Lady Lyndis…

_(It was __Lyn__… not Lady Lyndis… just Lyn… His Lyn!)_

…And Eliwood.

_Lord__ Eliwood.)_

They were near the lake.

Eliwood was sitting on the ground, leaning back on a tree. Lyndis was sitting on his lap, facing him.

_(She was __straddling__ him!)_

And they were kissing.

_(The hints were always there… How could he not see them?)_

Sweet and innocent kisses.

_(Those kisses were supposed to be his!)_

That were growing more and more passionate with every passing moment.

And Rath just couldn't take his eyes off of them, no matter how hard he tried.

…_Too much…_

Another moan forced him to focus his attention on the couple.

"Eliwood…"- Lyndis softly said, breaking the kiss.

The Pheraean Lord just looked at her, lovingly; caressing her back and waist the same way.

_(He should be the one caressing her.)_

"…I think we should go back to the inn."- she finished.

Eliwood hugged her, resting his chin on her shoulder. "Why?... These are the only times when we can be together the way we want to… without hurting anyone."

"I know, I know."- Lyndis said, pulling away a little. "But we have to set off at dawn tomorrow… today, actually."

Eliwood smiled at her. "All right. Let's go back, then."

They both stood up, grabbing their swords.

"But…"- he suddenly said, taking the young lady in his arms. "You'll have to give me a nice goodnight kiss."

Lyndis smiled and nodded.

_(That was __his__ smile!)_

Rath hid behind a tree when he saw them walking towards him, and waited until the happy _(happy!)_ couple was out of sight.

_(She was happy; happy with the lord. And there was no room for him in her heart.)_

A soft noise behind him caught his attention: a sob.

He turned around, only to find a girl, but not any girl: it was the dancer, Ninian.

Rath could do nothing but watch how she cried.

He wanted to pity her, but he couldn't, because he knew she felt exactly like him at that moment: broken.

The nomad smiled bitterly.

At least he had someone with him to share the pain.

* * *

_**End.**_

* * *

**Ok, that's all, i know, it's sad... but, that's what came to my mind. So,'till the next drabble/oneshot!!**

** Don't forget your reviews!! They're always welcomed!!  
**

_**Edit: 28.03.2008**_


	3. III

**Am I... reviving this? OMG, the world is coming to an end! (oh, wait, it's not december yet).  
**

**So, yeah, I... wrote another drabble, sorry if I'm not updating my stories regularly because RL is being a b*tch to me now and I barely have time to spare.  
**

* * *

_**III: blindsided**_

_**theme #22 – mistake**_

_**characters: Mark, the army**_

* * *

He should've known better than to believe the odds. Really, he _should_, but… but it's so damn _hard_! It's so damn hard not to get overconfident, not to get cocky!

_(She's his best unit, _dammit_! She can take down a horde of Generals and Paladins and you-name-it _alone_.)_

His army is —_was_— after all, unbeatable. With almost a hundred percent of success, that being ninety-nine percent, victory is his. So why defy that logic? It's simple _math_, goddammit! Why should he doubt the odds?

_(One percent of hitting success. The odds are in his favor. When it comes to her, they always are in his favor…)_

"Just because…"

_(…Only this time they're not and the spell hits its mark.)_

The screams of disbelieving agony reach his ears and he stands frozen in place, unable to do anything but _(wonder what went wrong, what happened to the odds and)_ watch his army being slaughtered—

_(Sending her into a rampage.)_

"…I should."

_(She's his best unit, dammit…)_

—with ease as Lady Lyndis moves erratically, hitting one, then another, friend, too far gone under the Berserk spell.

_(…And she's tearing his army apart.)_

* * *

**End.**

* * *

**I swear this actually happened to me when I was playing the game. Lyn killed almost everyone, I had to restart the chapter.**


	4. iv

I'm trying to revive this, hahaha, but RL keeps me busy. I hate work! Why do people have to work? DX

Funny fact? I had this one laying about in my HD since 2009 XD And I remember then, back when I posted the second installement, someone asked me to do a Sain/Lyn fic, not my ship of choice, not even one I had ever considered, but it kind of struck me and this little piece wrote itself. I merely retouched it to make it readable.

Mind you, this is not "give me a ship and I'll write about it" kind of thing, but suggestions are appreciated.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**_iv: unrequited_**

**_characters: Sain, Lyn_**

* * *

Sain looked up at the starry sky.

It was still hard to believe the announcement Lady Lyndis made early that day. But, then again, he shouldn't be surprised, for it was to be expected; at least, he had been expecting it ever since they defeated Nergal a few months ago.

Sain chuckled. And to think it all started with a single letter from the deceased Lady Madelyn. That day marked the beginning of a great adventure for him. It might sound corny, but it seemed as if it were yesterday when he and Kent met Lady Lyndis in Bulgar.

Yes, it seemed as if it were yesterday when he saw the girl from the plains and fell for her, as he did with most beautiful women, hard. But, really, he knew now that what he felt for Lady Lyndis then, and what he felt now, was more than just a simple fancy; this feeling was something deep, meaningful.

In retrospective, he wondered what prevented him from taking the first step to try and win her heart, and then he remembered Kent's look every time he watched Lady Lyndis when he thought no one was looking.

The look of a man in love.

So he did the right thing, the noble thing. Because while he knew his feeling where deep, he also knew he could find love somewhere else, but Kent… being as uptight as he was, as honor and duty bound, he'd probably have a harder time finding love.

So, he stepped back in favor of his friend. And as it turned out, it all was in vain, for said friend never did anything to try and changes things between Lyndis and himself. Always treating her like the future ruler of Caelin, and never even trying to act as a friend, having the knightly vows so instilled in him that he wouldn't allow himself to be happy.

Darn it, he went as far as encouraging other men to court Lyndis.

Well, no, he didn't encourage anyone but he did spent some time talking to Lord Eliwood about what Lady Lyndis enjoyed doing on her free time back in Caelin, before the war began. Unluckily for Kent _(and Sain)_, Lord Eliwood took that as an opportunity to make small talk.

He listened to them sometimes _(and mind you not in purpose, he just happened to be nearby)_, and many time puzzled over their interactions. Lord Eliwood and Lady Lyndis, they always seemed to be more friends than anything else, hence why everyone was so surprised with their announcement this evening. Their interaction seemed to be nothing but platonic, the way they expressed with each other reminded him of his friendship with Kent. Hell, even the conversation he managed to catch, left him wanting to laugh at the simplicity of it—like the time Lady Lyndis asked Lord Eliwood to teach her to behave like a noble woman.

Now that was something you don't hear every day.

But then, something must have changed, somewhere along this last year, something that he missed, because by the time they were preparing for the final showdown with Nergal, their relationship had given such a twist it shocked him not to have seen it coming. Now that he thought of it, the second time they landed on the Dread Isle, that something had already happened. Granted, their interaction was still as platonic and simple as ever, but there was something else, something hidden, something deeper. Their talks were more hushed, their time spent together more quiet; he'd thought it was the pressure of the upcoming battle, but no, they had acknowledged their feelings.

He knew this, because of the broken and unsurprised look on Kent's face when Lady Lyndis announced her marriage to Lord Eliwood and her intentions to leave Ostia take over Caelin _(many soldiers were displeased, but what could it be done? As soon as she married, Lady Lyndis was going to live in Pherae and with Lord Hausen dead; there was no heir to the throne)_. Kent had known of them, Sain had no idea for how long, but he had known.

"Sain?"

He turned on the spot, a smile already present to greet his liege. "Milady Lyndis."

She smiled bemused and shook her head, stopping next to him on the balcony. "I'm not going to be your liege for much longer, you know."

"Ah, but you will always be milady Lyndis in my heart."

She gave a hearty laugh, but then quieted down, looking content if not a little melancholic. "It's weird, is it not?"

Sain tilted his head slightly, regarding her for a few seconds before answering. "What is, milady?"

"The upcoming marriage. My whole relationship with Eliwood."

"Oh?"

Lady Lyndis sighed, but looked happy, which was a conflictive sight as Sain could feel her hesitation. "I mean, I always thought Eliwood and I were just good friends until… until I realized I was in love with him. This feeling, this… love, snuck up on me. It's disconcerting, weird, I… Oh, you must think me horrid for expressing doubts weeks away from my wedding."

Sain chuckled, but shook his head. "Actually, milady, I think is understandable. I believe you feel like this because your feelings for Lord Eliwood progressed along with your friendship with him, following its natural course. You weren't expecting it, which is why it caught you by surprise."

"But it was all so simple, so neat. This feeling, it's like finding something I didn't even know I was missing—like coming _home_," she says, frowning, probably waging a war inside her head.

And Sain understand the problem now. Before, even when Lord Hausen was alive and well, Lady Lyndis' home had been the plains of Sacae. Caelin was a temporal residence, he knew, everybody knew; her home was in the lands of the nomads.

He laid a hand on her shoulder, catching her attention, and gave her a reassuring smile. "Love, milady Lyndis, is meant to be simple. People may think otherwise, but that is the absolute true. You only need to ask Lord Pent and his lovely Lady Louise, they taught me much about the significance of true love," he paused briefly, mulling his words before continuing. "Furthermore, as Lady Louise once told me, home is where your heart longs to be. And when once your heart longed for the plains of Sacae, now it longs for Lord Eliwood."

She looked at him, astonished, but then broke into a smile. "When did you become so wise?"

"Ah, when it comes to love, milady, I've always been wise."

His smile betrayed the seriousness of his voice, prompting another laugh from the soon-to-be Lady of Pherae.

"Thank you, Sain," she said after a while. "Your words were very helpful."

"I aim to please."

"Well, good night, then." She hesitated briefly before reaching out and giving him a hug, tiptoeing to kiss his cheek. Pulling back, she smiled a little and then turned to walk away.

Sain waited until she was out of sight before touching his cheek with a wistful sigh. He'd been so tempted to pull her closer and kiss her to his heart's content, but… it could not happen. It didn't before because he chose to be a good friend and now there was the promise of a marriage and her love for another standing in his way. If only… no, it was too late.

"Maybe… it's time for me to travel the continent."

With a resolute nod, he decided to depart after the ceremony; Lady Lyndis would want him to be present on such a happy day.

"After all, I always aim to please."

* * *

**_fin._**

* * *

I will be trying to update this regularly... or as regularly as it is for me.


End file.
